Breaking Point
by ArcticFox1031
Summary: "YOU WONT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Danny yelled at Dash, furious. Being shoved into lockers, run up flag poles, all of the humiliation heaped upon him, he could handle. But not Sam. Never Sam. What happens when Danny finally stands up to Dash? Reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Danny yelled at Dash, furious. Being shoved into lockers, run up flag poles, all of the humiliation heaped upon him, he could handle. But not Sam. Never Sam.

Dash slammed him against the lockers he'd been slamming Sam against, "Stop playing the hero, Fenton. Your too weak loser. " Dash sneered. Danny snapped. He slammed out an open palm, and caught Dash in the chest, throwing him back several paces.

"Stop playing the hero?" Danny asked him, contempt dripping from every word, "And what? Let everything come crashing down? Too weak? Yeah, sometimes I am. But I still fight. I fight every day to protect everyone, and I NEVER get any reward for it."

"Protect people? You?" Dash scoffed.

Danny glared. Then reaching inside himself, he let white rings wash over him. The school gaped. Sam and Tucker gasped in shock, not believing what they were seeing. Tucker stood protectively in front of her to Danny's side after helping her up.

"Yeah. Me. " Danny continued, "I'm failing, worse than you half the time, because I'm up all night fighting ghosts. Most of the time I don't get any sleep. I don't get my homework done, because I have to protect the town or worst case scenario, save the world!" He walked up to Dash, poking him in the chest, "I cut class, because no one else can help." He then backed off and walked around the crowd.

"I've been burnt, broken, beat up, tortured, called evil, hunted and threatened BY MY OWN PARENTS, and got up the next day and done it again." As he made it back to his spot in front of Dash he glared at the jock. He then pulled off a pure white glove, and rolled up his black hazmat suit, revealing a nasty cut on his arm. The reason he had been wearing a hoodie that day became painfully clear.

Tucker frowned slightly, disappointed that he or Sam hadn't been informed that he was hurt that bad. But between class and this...he never really got a chance to tell them.

"And then I come to school. I'm a loser, a wimp." He reached inside of himself again, letting the white rings turn him back to human, "I'm the one you take it out on when you want to." He said pointedly looking back to Dash, "I'm the ignored. The one who's failing gym because I won't use my powers to cheat. Do you know how easy it is to cheat for me?" He said looking towards the crowd.

"But I don't." He looked over to Dash, eyes flashing green, "I could have gotten you back for everything so many times! And I haven't done more than minor pranks! Because of my friends. ONE OF WHOM, YOU WERE JUST SLAMMING AGAINST THE LOCKERS!" He yelled, gritting his teeth, not able to control his eyes turning green once more, but this time staying that way, "They get less credit than I do." He gave a hallow chuckle, eyes turning blue again, "At least when I'm Phantom, I get some credit from people." He said with a frown. As to prove his point, he shifted again to his ghostly persona.

"But them? They never get any. Most people don't even know they exist! And you know what? Their the only reason I'm still me! And I did cheat once, you know? On the C.A.T. and through a freak accident I lost them. I couldn't take it. I snapped. AND I DESTROYED THE WORLD! I saw it all, I went ten years into the future to try and stop him, and I couldn't. If it hadn't been for the ghost of time giving me a second chance, NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ALIVE!"

"And you thank them by calling them geek, loser. By stuffing them into lockers. You do the same to me!" He sighed and then let the white rings change him once again to human, smiling at everyone's shell-shocked faces. "But I still fight. So yeah, Dash. I play hero. And I always will. No matter what you do, no matter what anyone does, I will still protect people. Because I will do anything in my power to protect those I care about. Because my friends believe in me."

He shrugged and looked back to Sam and Tucker who smiled at him, "You are the only reason I keep going. The only thing that makes it worth it. I know I don't say it, but thanks guys." Danny turned back to Dash.

"So I'm a loser. So be it. It's better than popularity, I've found. But I promise you this," he stalked over to Dash, "If you EVER hurt my friends again, you'll have one very angry halfa after you. And I keep my promises." He then turned and walked to Sam, making sure she wasn't hurt.

Then, with glances at his friends, they all walked out the doors, leaving behind one very confused Dash Baxter, one very guilty Edward Lancer, one clueless Paulina, and one student body that had just had their view of power turned upside down. But through all the silence and confusion a camera dropped inside a bag.

"I'm gonna be famous!"

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it! I was originally planning on just doing a one shot with this, but if you guys like it I might make it longer. Thanks again!)

~ ArcticFox


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've just moved recently and just got the internet back, YAY! Anyway, I know it's short but I've been working on the plot. Thanks for all the suggestions! I'll fit them in here and there. Hope you like it and please let me know if you find anything I need to fix. I checked it over a hundred times but I always miss something. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs:)

After the trio left the silent halls of the school, Danny had immediately transformed into his alter ego, picked Sam and Tucker up and took off through the sky. They stayed silent as he flew with them firmly in his grasp, knowing he wouldn't let them fall.

He flew towards a familiar mansion and phased through the roof and into Sam's room before changing into Fenton with a bright flash of light and falling the last couple feet to the floor and letting his friends down. He walked over to the computer and took a seat in the black chair with a sigh. He unconsciously rested his forehead in his hand, elbow on his knee as he starred at the floor thinking about what had transpired in the last hour.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam stepped closer and rested a hand on her shoulder getting his attention. As he glanced up at her, Tucker made his way across to them to help give support. Sam watched him as he walked over and then they both looked to Danny with a sad smile.

"Danny..." Sam began. Her hand stayed on his shoulder as she bent down to the floor to his eye level, "We know it's going to be hard after...after what you did back there, but...thanks...for standing up for us. I want you to know that Tucker and I will always be there for you every step of the way and well help you through this mess, no matter what it takes." She informed him with a sad smile.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah man. So long as I have my trusty PDA!" Tucker beamed, hugging the devise to his cheek.

Danny smiled at them, "Thanks guys. I-I just don't know what I was thinking! One minute I was having the best day of my half-life and the next... I mean...when..."

"When you saw Sam get shoved against the lockers you realized you love her and couldn't stand to see her get pushed around?" Tucker asked with a knowing smile. Sam glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Gah! Sam! There was no need for violence! You know it's true!" she kept her glare but her cheeks started to heat up as well as Danny's. Tuck rolled his eyes with a knowing smile, "Listen dude...I'd stay longer and try to help in any way I can but my moms gonna freak if I'm not home by five today, were supposed to be going to my aunts for dinner, but I promise I'll be there for you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks Tuck...see you tomorrow." He called out as Tucker departed, "I guess I should leave too." He informed Sam sadly. She smiled and nodded as he stood out of the computer chair. He changed back into the white hair green eyed ghost boy ad walked toward the window.

"Danny, wait!" Sam called out as he was about to phase through the wall. He quickly turned around only to see a blur of purple and black before he felt arms around his neck and pair of lips push against his. Shocked, he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't crazy, but then kissed back, putting his hands around her waist. They smiled at each other lovingly as they pulled apart.

"I love you Danny...I never knew how to tell you but-" Sam rambled.

"I love you too Sam." he interrupted with a smile.

Sam smiled at him before she frowned, "By the way I can take care of myself you know...Dash would have been on the floor in seconds if he hadn't caught me off guard." She finished with a smirk.

Danny chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He ended up leaving almost an hour later, telling Sam that he needed some time alone. He flew through the night sky, dreading going home and dreading the thought of school the next day, but ever so slowly, these thoughts drifted away. The only thing he thought of was flying among the stars dreaming of becoming the astronaut he always wanted to be. The astronaut he couldn't be anymore. Because of his grades, the ghosts, the accident, and just because he was Danny Phantom. It was his responsibility to protect the town and the world when necessary and that came before his school work, his sleep, and his free time.

With a sigh he headed home thirty minutes before curfew. He hesitantly landed in an alley way and let the white rings form around him to turn back into Danny Fenton before walking the rest of the short distance home. He slowly walked up the steps and opened the door, only to find his parents staring at the computer with shocked expressions.

"Is it true?" Jack asked. Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, what? Is what true? What are they watching?

"Are you really the ghost boy?" Maddie cleared up. Suddenly Danny paled. He took a step back as if he had been betrayed. They knew his secret. They KNEW his secret! He started breathing heavily as everything crashed onto him at once. He raced over to the computer screen and was devastated to see himself in the hallway changing into Danny Phantom and then to Danny Fenton before walking with Sam and Tucker out of the school.

That wasn't even the worst part. It was on you tube. Not only the entire school and his parents, but possibly the whole world now knew HIS secret because he was stupid and lost his temper. He had finally reached his breaking point.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another update! Im so sorry guys, I know I said every other week, but with school I realised how impossible and unlikely that actually was, so I'll just try to update as soon as possible when I can. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Danny Phantom! But I really wish I did!

OoOOoO

"Mom! Dad! What ever you do, don't turn on the-" Jazz yelled till she got to the bottom of the stairs, "computer." She finished. She looked over to her parents unreadable expressions as they looked at Danny who looked like he could drop dead at any second in fear.

"Jazz? Did you know about this?" Jack asked in sadness as he thought about why his son couldn't trust his own parents with his biggest secret. Jazz looked at him sadly. She was about to reply when they heard a knock from outside.

They all jumped and looked towards the door, except for Danny who was looking at his parents like they would jump at him at any second and rip him apart, molecule by molecule, "Danny! Let us in! You have to see this!" Sam was heard yelling in worry. Jazz nervously went to the door and let the two teens inside, hoping they could do something to help.

"Dude, we need to show you something...Important." Tucker informed. He was about to pull his friend away when Sam stopped him. They glanced back and forth between Danny and his parents and the computer and their eyes widened in worry once they figured out what was going on.

"Listen...I-I can explain..." Danny stated slowly, trying to break the tension that ad quickly escalated in the room. He was suddenly cut off with a chill as his ghost sense went off, a blue mist escaping his mouth.

"What was that?!" Maddie asked in shock as a hand went up to her mouth.

"Um...my...ghost sense?" He informed, voice rising in the end, making it sound like a question. Just because his parents now knew his secret didn't mean his was comfortable showing his powers in front of them.

A black glove suddenly phased through the door and snatched Danny's shirt, dragging him out into the street. The others rushed out behind him in worry slamming the door open on their way out, Maddie and Jack not far behind. They pulled out ecto guns as they rushed outside. Ghost or not, he was still their son and they would do anything to keep him safe.

Danny was thrown onto the ground, making small cracks in the concrete where he landed. He sat up quickly, rubbing his head as he looked up to find his attacker. He ignored the sounds of shock from his parents as he changed into his alter ego in front of them and floated into the air.

He groaned and glared into glowing red eyes in annoyance, "What do you want Vlad?! Haven't you made me miserable enough as it is?" He asked, crossing his arms as he floated in front of the older halfa.

"Not quite Daniel. Especially when I now have to deal with the fact that your secret is out and now people will know the existence of other half ghosts like us are possible. Now my secret will be exposed as well!" He informed angrily. He didn't seem to notice that he had just exposed himself as a halfa to Maddie and Jack, even if that didn't know who he was.

"What's that have to do with me?! It's not my fault you decided to be the Fruitloop." Danny informed the older halfa with a smirk.

Vlad growled in response, "I. Am. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP!" He exclaimed, shooting an ecto blast at Danny which he dodged, losing his smile.

Sam started to run out to help, but was stopped by Tucker, "Sam wait! We need to make sure they," he looked towards Jack and Maddie, "don't to anything to get in the way." He informed, "And you know how he gets when we try to help him fight Plasmious!" He added. Sam sighed and nodded reluctantly, crossing her arms over her chest and watching in worry.

"Look Plasmious, I don't have time for this! I know what I did ok? I'm still trying to work it all out! I haven't even made it through the rest of the day and already my live has gone to hell!"

"And I don't have time to listen to your petty rants Daniel. I didn't come here to talk." Vlad informed dangerously as he suddenly disappeared into pink smoke. Danny frowned, and tensed as he looked around for him, knowing he teleported.

"Danny! Look out!" He heard Tucker and Sam yell fearfully.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground as a pink blast was forced onto his back, burning his suit a little where it had hit. He then turned over as quick as possible with a burnt back, gritting his teeth in pain and gasped as he saw Vlad hurtling towards him. He instantly turned intangible and phased through the ground, making Vlad's fist hit the ground with enough force to cause a crater. He growled in anger and snapped around to face Danny who was now floating behind him.

"Tucker! Where's your thermos?!" Sam asked in panic as she watched Danny use both hands to create a powerful blast, knocking Vlad back.

"And I thought you were gonna be a challenge! Where's the cheese head that usually wants nothing else but to rip my head off?" Danny taunted as he blocked an attack from Vlad.

"I didn't bring it! I thought you had yours!" He shouted at her.

"I left mine on my bed when I was running out to meet you!" She shouted back in anger.

"I'm not messing around Daniel. My life will be ruined if they find out who I am!" Vlad sneered.

"I still don't understand how that has anything to do with me! I only revealed my secret! And it's not my fault y- agh!" He suddenly called out as he was hit with another blast.

Jazz gasped in worry, why wasn't anyone helping him?! She frowned after a second and then ran inside looking for a thermos.

Danny regained himself in the air before he hit the ground from the last hit. He clutched his stomach in pain as his eyes started to glow blue. He then swiped his hand out in front of him, making thousands of tiny sharp ice crystals form. Vlad gasped in surprise and turned intangible just as they reached him gasping again in anger as a hand shot to his face, blood seeping through his fingers where he had been cut. During his distraction, Danny froze the small strip of the road, making the man slip as he landed unconsciously when he had gotten hit.

Inside the house, Jazz was thankful that Danny hadn't had the chance to take his things to his room yet as she searched through his backpack in the living room for his thermos, which she found easily. She then ran outside to meet back up with everyone else.

Sam and Tucker laughed in amusement, while Jack cheered Danny on, ecto gun forgotten at his side. Maddie smiled in encouragement as she watched her son in pride, "What did I miss?!" Jazz asked in mock annoyance as she was left out. Danny smiled at them before turning back to Vlad, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Ugh! Not again!" He moaned to himself. He absorbed the ice from the road and decided that the best way to beat the man was with that. He was relieved when he found the man in the sky, ectoplasm running down his cheek.

"Ice powers? ICE POWERS?! When did YOU get ice powers?!" He asked in astonishment. Danny smirked. He then raised his hands up forming a snowball and flung it towards Vlad who threw up an ectoplasmic shield in response, only to get frozen instead of deflecting the attack. He blinked through the ice in surprise before the ice fell to the ground, breaking on impact. Vlad lay in the middle, trying to regain his footing.

"DANNY! Catch!" Jazz yelled after getting his attention. He smiled as he reached out to grab the thermos and caught it. With a smirk he turned to Vlad who had just gotten up and now had a hand on his head looking fatigued after being frozen.

"See Ya cheese head!" Danny mocked as he pressed the button, sucking him in. Danny capped the thermos proudly, planning on keeping it closed for a few days and letting Vlad spend some quality time with the box ghost he had caught earlier that day. He chuckled to himself at the thought as he floated to the ground, changing back into Fenton. His eyes then widened in shock as he remembered the events from earlier that night.

"Danny!" He was suddenly squished into a hug, in the middle of both his parents.

"Great job son! I knew you had it in ta to hunt ghosts!" Jack said proudly. He backed away a step after he was released in disbelief.

"Y-you mean...your not mad?" He asked in shock, already expecting to know what the answer would be due to the time with the reality gauntlet.

"Dannh! Why would we be mad? If anything, you should be mad at us! We were the ones who shot at you..." Maddie said guiltily.

"We love you weather your ghost, boy or something in between!" Jack added. Danny smiled, already expecting his dad's answer to stay the same.

"Thanks guys." He replied in relief.

"But your not getting away that easily." Maddie informed. Danny looked over to her in worry, listening to the foot steps of Sam, Tucker and Jazz as they walked up to stand behind him.

"I still want to know why you kidnapped the mayor, and robbed that bank." She said with a frown, Danny relaxed as he heard what she asked.

"Alright, but can it wait till tomorrow? This has been one long day." Danny commented with a yawn.

Maddie sighed, "Suppose. But your going to have to go back to school eventually." She told him sternly.

Danny groaned as they all walked back to the house.

"I'm not leaving till you let me check those burns Danny!" Sam called out as she rushed up beside him.

"Right...well I'm gonna go! See Ya after school Danny!" Tucker yelled as the door closed, feeling a little left out, "Love birds." He muttered with a smirk as he started down the street.

OoOOoO

hope you liked it! Hope Vlad wasn't too OC. He was stressed and distracted so that's why Danny was able to beat him easily:) and I'm not so good at fight scenes as I have just discovered! If you have any suggestions or tips for me please let me know and I'll try to make it better! Thanks guys and to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Lol so not a word but I really don't care at this point:P

-ArcticFox


End file.
